Ruined
by 1MaximumRide
Summary: I suck at summaries. Max and Fang are going to get married. But what happens when old enemies reappear? What if that enemy finds Max end he makes a deal Max can't refuse? Will the wedding continue, get cancelled or will they die? MAJOR FAX! STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

_Breathe in, breathe out_, I thought. Today was the day. _Our_ day. The day Fang and I finally get married. I remember the day he proposed as if it was yesterday. He proposed a month ago. Fang and I have been looking forward to this for a month and now it's finally here.

"_Ugh!" I grunted as I landed. I skidded to a stop and fell, rolling on my stomach. My cheek rested against the asphalt. I never, ever, failed at landing. What caused me to fall, you ask? Well Fang and I were racing to my mom's house. It's been four years since we left the island. We had to leave, since all the tree houses were messed up because of the huge wave. _

_Anyways, I'm beating Fang, as we go down. His wings are tucked in, but mine aren't. I'm flapping them as fast as I can, going down at least three-hundred miles per hour. Fang was behind me. I just love flying, especially I love the feeling. The wind ruffling my hair, soaring upwards, breathing in the fresh air and the freedom I feel when I'm soaring. _

_Well, apparently going down and flapping my wings was a huge mistake. You know how that ended. My wings were spread around me, covering me like a blanket, my face was in the dirt and my freaking face hurt. I heard Fang skid to a stop and heard his footsteps walking towards me._

"_The great Maximum Ride actually failed at a landing?" he teased and laughed. _

"_At least I beat you, nimrod," I said as I got up on my feet. He just laughed and rolled his eyes._

"_Sure, Max," he said and helped me dust off my clothes. He still looked handsome, with his black hair falling over his eyes, his hypnotizing black eyes, and his smile. He actually looks the same, he hasn't changed much, he only has a bit of stubble on his chin. _

"_Your face is covered in dirt," he said and ran his thumb across my cheek. My heart began to beat faster than usual. _

"_No duh!" I responded._

"_No, really, it is." I rolled my eyes and flicked his forehead. He smiled and captured my hand. He brought it to his perfect lips and kissed my knuckles. His black eyes were sparkling. He smiled against, my skin and I blushed. I looked down and Fang released my hand. He tilted my chin upwards, forcing me to look into his eyes. I shivered when he ran his thumb across my bottom lip. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine. My blood was on fire. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I angled my head to deepen it. But he pulled away. I frowned and looked up at him._

"_You need a shower," he teased. I pulled my arms away and swatted his arm. _

"_Oh really?" I asked, grinning. He closed his eyes and nodded. Perfect. I ran my hand across my face, getting some dirt. Then, I rubbed it on Fang's face, making him close his eyes tightly. I pulled my hand away. _

"_Who needs a shower now?" I asked and smirked. His face was covered in the dirt that covered my face. He narrowed his eyes at me._

"_Run," he said. His mischievous eyes locked with mine. I turned on my heel and sprinted to the house. I heard his footsteps running behind me. Luckily, the house was only five yards away from me. So I ran up the porch, opened the door and ran upstairs to my room, avoiding the flock's stares. I ran to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I pressed my ear to the door, listening to Fang's voice._

"_Where is she?" his muffled voice asked. "Upstairs," they chorused. I'm going to kick their butts later. I grinned when I heard his stomps coming upstairs and heading towards my room._

"_Open the door," he groaned. I smiled and said, "sorry I'm gonna shower!" I heard him sigh in disappointment. _

"_When you come out, I'm gonna get you," he hissed and ran downstairs again. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I saw an outfit laid out on my bed. It was a black cocktail dress and it had a bow on the waist. The top part had some type of material that made someone see my shoulders. And it was long enough to cover my knees. __**(A/N: Dress is on my profile)**__ Matching black flats lay on the floor. A note lay on top of the outfit, with Mom's beautiful cursive writing._

**Wear this-Angel , Nudge & Mom**

_I sighed closed my eyes. Whatever. I'm wondering what the occasion is. Probably a dinner party with Jeb. He and Mom are dating now. I was totally against it, but it makes mom happy. So I'm okay if she's happy. But if he hurts her, I'll strangle him with my bare hands. Any who, I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower.___

_After I showered, I put on the dress, even though it was really uncomfortable. After I put on the shoes, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and found Angel and Nudge holding a box full of make-up, hair and other supplies. They were dressed, already in matching outfits. They wore purple skirts, with a black glittery shirt and black flats. Their hair was curled and hung on their backs. They looked eyes widened, and before I could close the door, they barged in and Nudge took my shoulders. She led me to a chair that was placed in front of the mirror. Even though I never use it. _

"_What are we going to do?" asked Nudge, tapping her chin, thoughtfully. Just then she grinned and nodded at Angel._

"_Yes! We could totally do that!" she beamed._

"_Hold still, Max!" whispered Angel, who tried to tape my wrists to the chair. I struggled, but it was no use. They had me trapped in a chair. _

"_Max this is for a very special occasion!" hissed Angel, as she connected a blow-dirier to an outlet in the wall._

"_What's the special occasion?" I asked as I made a face and tried to get away from Nudge's lipstick moving toward my lips._

"_That is a secret!" said Nudge. Oh shit. For the next millennium they did a bunch of stuff to my hair and face. Then, finally, they finished! _

_My eyes were closed and I heard the girls squealing._

"_Open your eyes!" they said. I did. Oh. My. God. I looked…beautiful._

"_You always do Max," said Angel. My hair was in a side ponytail, but they curled it at the part that hung over my shoulder. I had black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and red lipstick. They put some pinkish color blush on my cheeks. I smiled at them in the mirror and they grabbed my hands. Angel and Nudge led me out of my room and to the top of the staircase. They made me wait at the top of the stairs and I heard a few voices in the living room. I guess it is a dinner party. The two of them stood in front of me, looking down at everyone._

"_Presenting Max!" said Angel. Nudge grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me out. I looked up and saw Fang was in a button up long-sleeve shirt, black jeans and his black sneakers. His eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open. He looks hot. My mom is wearing a simple blue dress and blue heels. Her hair is up in a perfect bun. Jeb is wearing a white button up shirt, black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. His hair is brushed back. _

_Iggy is wearing a blue button up shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, jeans and his blue sneakers. Gazzy is wearing the same thing. Ella is wearing a strapless dress that is simple and is green, only a bow hung in the middle of her waist. Her hair is in a braid and she's wearing dark green flats._

_The girls led me downstairs and Iggy pushed Fang to me. He closed his mouth. He bumped into me and smiled at me. I blushed and looked down at my shoes._

"_You look beautiful," he whispered. I smiled and blushed even more. Fang tilted my chin up and planted a quick, soft kiss on my lips. The girls sighed and I heard mom giggle._

"_You don't look bad yourself," I muttered. I heard him laugh softly. _

"_What's the occasion?" I asked mom. _

"_You'll see," she said and beckoned everyone in the dining room. Okay… Fang grabbed my hand and led me to the dining room. I smiled when he pulled out a chair and beckoned me to sit down. He pushed it in as I sat down. Such a gentleman. He grinned and winked at me. I smiled at him. _

_Mom brought in the food. Lasagna, with garlic bread. We ate and talked. And moved onto dessert. Cookies, ice cream and cake! After I ate I was stuffed. We all were. We talked and talked until Fang stood up. He walked over to me, he looked nervous. Fang __**never**__ looks nervous. _

"_Can I talk to you?" he asked. I looked at everyone and saw they were focused on us. Fang extended his hand and I took it._

"_Sure?" I said. He led me out the balcony, and looked up at the full moon. He swallowed and closed his eyes. His fingers were playing with the railing. _

"_I need to tell you something…" Oh no. What if he wants to break up! What if he wants to leave again? What if… he found someone else? Now I'm getting nervous. I closed my eyes and asked him,_

"_Are you going to break up with me? I mean I underst-"_

"_No!" he said, startled. I relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. He sighed and looked down at me. He cupped my face with his hands and leaned down._

"_You know I love you with all my heart," he whispered and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips moved passionately and slowly against each other's. His hand still cupped my face. But…_

_I pulled away and whispered, "What did you want to tell me?" He swallowed and looked inside the house. Then back at me._

"_Just spit it out," I whispered as my hand gripped his neck, the other rested on his shoulder. He nodded as he removed my hands from him and gripped them. _

"_Maximum Ride only you have been the one for me. You're my best friend, the love of my life, my soul mate. If I know what love is, it's because of you. __I love you, and as long as we're together, I have everything I need__. __Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. __I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye__. __So I ask you this, my love," he breathed. My heart began to beat faster. He's never said anything so, so… romantic! _

_Fang got down on one knee and gripped my hand as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small red velvet box. He opened it and I gasped when I saw the ring. It's a simple gold band with a frosted like diamond. My heart-beat is speeding up._

"_Will you marry me?" he asked. His eyes looked hopeful. Everyone was a few feet behind the balcony doors. I looked at them and saw them grinning and laughing like crazy. _

"_Oh Fang…" I breathed. I blinked back a few tears and nodded, slowly._

"_Yes. Yes I will marry you," I said and he kissed my hands. Everyone cheered as Fang slipped on the gorgeous ring into my finger and stood up. He hugged me and buried his face in the crook of my neck._

"_I love you," I whispered. I felt him smile._

"_I love you so much," he responded._

"_Not as much as I do," I said._

"_You're right. I love you even more," he said and pulled away. I smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him. When I pressed my lips against his he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled away. I frowned, making him laugh softly._

"_We could have the wedding next month," he suggested hopefully. I grinned and nodded. Fang smiled and pulled me to him._

"_I can't believe the best woman in the world is going to be my wife," he murmured softly._

"_And I can't believe the best man in the world is going to be my husband," I responded. I was so happy. Finally. Being able to spend the rest of my life with my true love. And in the future we could have kids. _

The thought made me so happy I couldn't stop smiling. I know what you're thinking. Max never acts like this. Well, Fang has changed me. So much. I even make him talk and smile more. Nudge, Angel, Mom and Ella did my hair and makeup. They wanted to do my nails but I kept saying no. So they just shut up about it.

I got up from the chair I was sitting on and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in a braided bun and two ringlets hung on either side of my face. My dress was amazing. **(A/N: dress is exactly like Bella from Twilight. Not that I like it, it's just an awesome dress. And makeup and hair is exactly the same as Bella as well. I just liked the outfit, that's all. But no the movie. Sorry Twilight lovers!) **They forced me to wear high-heels. But I changed into my sneakers five minutes ago.

They won't even notice. I'm so nervous. I felt like my stomach was in a roller-coaster, and bungee jumping at the same time. It sounds stupid but that's how I felt. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Then I felt the hairs in the back of my neck stand up. I heard the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAX POV**

"Beautiful, sis," said a familiar voice. _Ari_, I thought. Angel and Nudge are at the church already, and mom was going to drive me but she went to the store to buy something. I turned around and saw Ari. My stomach dropped. What is he doing here? I thought he was…dead. He's not in his wolf form and he looks the same but older. I narrowed my eyes at him and saw he brought back up. They all expanded around my room. Two covered the balcony doors, and two more covered my only window. Five blocked the door and the rest are everywhere. There are probably thirty Erasers that covered the whole room.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled. My palms started to get sweaty, so I cleaned them on my dress.

"Well, I came to make a deal with you," he said and grinned.

"What type of deal?" I asked slowly.

Everyone in the room laughed and Ari silenced them.

"You see, we came to take you back to the School. We have to do what we couldn't a few years ago. The School's gonna run some tests on you. We have to take you without a fight. Because if you do fight…well…why don't I just show you," Ari pulled out a small tablet and showed it to me. Fang. He's wearing his tux and talking to Iggy and the Gasman. Then I saw what Ari wants me to see. An Eraser was behind Fang, pointing at him with a rifle. I gasped silently.

"You wouldn't," I said, my voice hardened.

"Oh, I would. It's either your life or his and your Flock's. What will it be?" he asked. I felt like I was going to hurl. I would have to die and not even let them know. I wouldn't be able to get married to Fang. I felt tears threating to spill down my cheeks. But I blinked them back. I bit my lip and looked at the screen once again. I heard him laugh and Iggy and Gaz too. A tear fell down my cheek and I nodded. I knew I would do the right thing, I mean the leader always makes decisions, even if they're the worst. But I'll do anything to protect my family.

"I'll go," I whispered. I heard a few chuckles behind me.

"Let me change," I said as I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. No windows at all, just white walls. And if I escaped they'd kill my family. My heart was breaking. I changed into a white long-sleeve shirt, jeans and my sneakers. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I took apart my hair, and wiped away my makeup. I opened the door and looked at them. They were all grinning.

"I hope you go burn in hell," I snarled as Ari walked out the door. An Eraser pushed me after him, making me stumble and scowl at him. I walked behind Ari, leaving Mom's house. When we walked outside bunch of black vans surrounded the area. An Eraser, injected a syringe with purple liquid in my arm. After a minute I started to see white all around me. I felt my legs weaken and I felt someone's arms around me. I closed my eyes, hoping they'll kill me quickly.

**FANG POV**

I'm really nervous. My palms and forehead are starting to get ready. I'm ready to marry Max and spend the rest of my life with her. She's my best friend, my fiancée, my love, my soul-mate. I wonder how she'll look. Beautiful, of course, but I've wanted to see her dress. I'm really looking forward to our honeymoon. I haven't told Max because I want it to be special. Especially tonight. I grinned at the thought.

"Here comes the bride," whispered Iggy as someone began to play the organ and that 'Here comes the bride' song. Everyone stood up. I smiled, waiting for Max to come through those doors. The church isn't that classy. I don't know how to explain it, it's just cool.

After a few minutes, she didn't. I looked at everyone. Everyone was glancing at me and the door. I frowned. Something's not right. I looked over at Angel, whose eyes were wide.

"Oh no," she whispered. _What? _Just then Dr. Martinez came in with a piece of paper in her hand. My stomach dropped. That's never good news. She had tears running down her cheeks. She's wearing a purple dress and her hair is curled, which hung around her shoulders.

She walked up to me and gave me the note. She sniffed and went over to tell the guys and girls. I slowly opened it, with trembling fingers. I noticed it wasn't Max's handwriting.

It said,

Call this number-(xxx)-xxx-xxxx **(A/N: I'm not going to put a real number.) **

I took in a shaky breath and I dialed the number with trembling fingers. I pressed it to my ear and waited till the phone rang. Then someone answered.

"You finally called," said a deep voice.

"Who is this?" I growled. I heard him chuckle.

"Ari," he answered. I gripped the phone and headed outside. I stomped out the church and yelled into the phone.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I have someone who looked very beautiful in her wedding dress today," he responded. Max. If he touches her I'll kill him.

"What have you done to her?" I asked. What if he hurt her? What if she gets…killed?

"I made a deal with her. If she came with us peacefully to the School without a fight, we wouldn't kill you and her flock. If she did fight, then we would've killed you. Guess what she chose?" he teased. Max is at the School. I swallowed a lump in my throat and tightly closed my eyes.

"We're going to kill her, if you don't give up _your_ life." I swallowed. Max is being held at the School and is being tested on. Her life is in my hands.

"But you have to come alone," he said.

"I'll be expecting you," he said and the phone clicked. I'm going to go get her and give my life for her. I slowly removed the phone from my ear. Everyone ran up to me but I expanded my wings and took off. _I'm going to get you_, I thought. The thought of Max getting killed is painful. Very.

I'd give my life for her any day. But I wouldn't have her. But then she would be safe. Right now I'm flying over to Dr. Martinez's house. I landed on the porch that I proposed to Max. I smiled sadly. I swear I'm going to get Max. As I ran up the stairs I noticed Max's bedroom door open. Slowly, I walked into her room and found everything in order. And her dress is folded neatly and it's placed on her bed. I ran my fingers in the soft material. I sighed and went into my room and changed.

I'm never going to marry Max. I won't ever be able to spend my life with her. The love of my life would be free, though. When I got some supplies into my black back-pack, I adjusted it to my back and went over to the porch. I jumped into the air and flapped my wings. I felt my phone ring and I instantly grabbed it from my back pocket. It's a message. I frowned and flipped the screen open. My heart broke even more. It's a picture of Max. She's strapped to a bed and is in a white hospital gown.

She looks like she's sleeping and her face shows that she's been in a lot of pain. There are a few cuts on her face and a bruise on her neck. Anger shot through me simultaneously. I closed it and gripped the phone. I felt it get crushed in my hand and when I opened my hand it was a small silver ball. I threw it to the air and ran my hands through my hair.

I'm going to get Max and kill them. There's no way I'm going to let them kill me. What if they get Max again? And kill the Flock? No, I won't allow it. I tried to fly even faster and flew at the direction of the School. I know where it is. I always have and always will. I'm going to rip everyone at the School apart, especially Ari, very slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**MAX POV**

I opened my eyes and blinked, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright lights. I tried to raise my head but it was throbbing.

"Ugh!" I winced. I rested my head against the pillow and looked at my side. There was only a small table with a lot of syringes and those glass bottles scientists use for chemicals. My throat felt as dry as a desert, my legs and arms are strapped to the bed and I felt my neck hurt. I feel very weak. Where am I? Then everything came rushing to me. Fang and the Flock, our destroyed wedding and all the needles and medication they put on me. Fang…

Tears rushed down my cheeks and I sniffed. I began to sob quietly until Ari barged in. He saw tears on my face and he grinned. I struggled against the straps and felt a very strong sting in my veins. I cried out and stopped struggling.

"You shouldn't try that," he said as he pulled out a remote with a red glowing button. I gulped as he came closer.

"See that collar on your neck?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and pointed to my neck. I felt it. Weird, I didn't even feel it before. I blinked and nodded.

"Every time you don't behave, you'll get shocked with electricity," he said as he smiled. My breathing sped up. I'm going to strangle him when I get a chance.

"Guess what?" he said causally. I just glared at him.

"Well, your fiancée decided to come pay you a visit. He's on his way now," he said as he showed me the tablet. A dark figure was flying on the sky, and then the camera zoomed on his face. Fang's furious face showed up. My stomach dropped and I tried to keep from struggling.

"He's coming to 'save' you. You see, I told lover boy that if he gave up his life, you could be free. But get this, when he's here, I'm going to bring him to this room and putting a bullet through both of your heads. So you can see each other die," he snarled. I opened my mouth.

"B-but you said…" I said. He just shrugged and laughed.

"Ari! No! You said he would be safe! Please, don't! You lied to me!" I whispered. He's going to kill Fang.

"Sorry," he teased and grinned.

"What if we kill him…now," he said as he showed me the screen and saw an Eraser pull out a gun and aim it at Fang. I struggled and felt the same pain in my veins.

"Look," he growled as he gripped my chin and forced me to look at the screen. The Eraser pulled the trigger and in a second later, the bullet hit Fang. They shot him a few more times. He began to fall out of the sky in the next minute. Then he hit the ocean, sinking in the dark water. The Eraser focused the camera in the water and an area was filled with his blood. I gasped and shook my head. Ari laughed and let me go. I plopped my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I want to die. Right now.

"Just kill me," I said.

"Oh we have better plans for you," he said and I heard the door close. My heart is shattered, thanks to Ari and his goons. Fang is dead.

**FANG POV**

A bullet hit my shoulder and as I fell out of the sky, I kept trying to flap my wings, but they took some bullets as well. I kept falling until I dived in the ocean. My shoulder and wings began to sting because of the salty water. I noticed that my blood began to cover the water around me. I swam up to the surface. I turned my head to every direction, looking for my shooter. I saw no one. I just sighed and swam towards shore.

"Damn it!" I hissed when I got to shore and saw holes on my wings. They hurt like hell, but I've been through worse. There are probably five. I sat down on the sand and opened my bag. I took out some bandages that are wet. I squeezed them, trying to get some water out of them.

After they were dry enough I wrapped them around my wings. I pulled my shirt over my head and saw my wound. The bullet was sticking out of my shoulder and it was the wound that bleed the most. I pulled it out biting my sleeve, trying not to scream at the pain. Once it was out, I wrapped a bandage around my shoulder. When I finished; I adjusted the backpack on my good shoulder. I have to get to the School as soon as possible. Guess I'll have to walk. And so I did, following a map that the location of the School. I'm used to flying and I've never walked to it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**Line Skip**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked for hours, but my wing was starting to get better and so was my shoulder. I looked down at my map, and looked for my current location. I should be a mile away from the School. My heart was racing. _Half a mile to go_, I thought. My thoughts kept swiveling around my head about my plan. After half an hour, I was there. It's a smaller building with no windows at all. There are trees all around the area, which gave me advantage to climb one and look around the area. Erasers are blocking every entrance. I cursed silently.

As I looked around for a way of entrance I heard it. A familiar scream.

"STOP! PLEASE!" it shouted. Max. She's screaming her head off, because she's in pain. I had to grip a branch and clench my teeth, to not go barging in there. _You'll get your revenge soon, _I thought. Her screams faded and I saw a few Erasers chuckle and shrug. I climbed up a bunch of branches until I could get a view of the School's roof. There's Erasers up there as well. Damn it. I went to a tree that was just in the right angle. I jumped down the tree and landed on top of two Erasers. They cried in pain when I punched their lights out and passed out. The metal door was cracked open. Weird. Trap maybe, but I don't care. I slowly went in and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**FANG POV**

Oh. My. God. It's Ari, but behind him there's an Eraser that held Max. The Eraser has a gun pointed to Max's neck and her eyes are closed tightly. I narrowed my eyes at Ari and he grinned. I clench my fists.

"What took you so long? Did you have a small incident?" he asked. A few Erasers behind him chuckled.

"Let her go," I said with dead calm.

"Sorry, but we sort of…changed our plans," he said and snapped his fingers. WTH? The Eraser that held Max stepped forward and pushed her. She fell to her knees in front of me and had a hard time breathing. She clawed at her red neck. I crouched in front of her and hugged her. My baby is alive. I kissed her forehead while she gasped when she looked at me. Her eyes widened and buried her face in my chest. I clutched her to me and rubbed her back while she sobbed.

"What did you do to her?" I snarled. Ari motioned to the opening in her gown. I opened her hospital robe and my heart stopped. Her wings, they're…gone. Her back has very visible stitches where her wings were attached. Her scars are very red and a bit of blood covered her back. Max grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and whimpered as I ran my fingers along her scars.

"Shhh, shh, I'm here," I whispered in her ear. I stroked her bloodied hair and scowled at Ari.

"Lock 'em up!" he shouted as a few erasers crowded around us. They pulled Max away from me and captured my arms. I struggled as dragged me to a room full of cages. Oh no.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Max and Fang were taken to a room full of cages by Erasers, ignoring Fang's protests to let them go. Ari opened a cage big enough for both of them. The Erasers threw the black haired boy to the cage as if he were a piece of trash. His back hit the metal bars and he winced when his wings took the hit. Max was thrown in as well, but her limp body fell on top of Fang. Ari grinned and ordered everyone to leave the room.

"Fang…"she whimpered. The boy sat up, leaning his back against the metal bars. Fang picked her up and settled her in his lap. He felt his heart crumple at her appearance. Below her eyes were dark circles. There's a red circled that ran around her neck, her skin was pale and she looks like the living dead. Her hair was covered in her blood. She opened her beautiful brown eyes when Fang caressed her cheek.

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed and hugged him.

"Why would you think that?" he asked softly and tilted her chin up to look into his eyes.

"I saw you get shot out of the sky and fall into the ocean. Your blood covered the area where you were," she responded. He shook his head softly and brushed away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Nothing can ever keep me from you," he whispered and kissed her full lips. She cried out in pain when he pressed his hands against her back. He tried to look again at her scars but she pushed him away and looked down, ashamed.

"Max? Who did that to you?" he asked, furiously. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Max I need you to tell me, if not you can't tell me, then I can't rip that person's head off," he told her softly. She grinned slightly. Max should tell him, but later.

"Not now," she whispered and he nodded. But then she looked away, remembering their destroyed wedding. Max wondered if her family knew about her. Just then, in came Jeb. Fang gripped the metal bars. Max just glared at him.

"I really _am_ sorry for ruining your wedding," he said. Both picked up Jeb's sincere tone. They masked their hurt at the mention of their wedding. Fang scowled at Jeb.

"Sure, Jeb. We'll just forgive you for ruining the best day of our lives. You might be a heartless, old bastard who loves no one and has no life. But we do. Unlike you, we have a family we care about. You betrayed us, then came back, then betrayed, etc. and you come into Max's mom's life. We knew we could never trust a piece of trash like you," hissed the boy. Jeb was surprised. He's never heard Fang talk that much. But he recovered quickly.

Jeb looked around, madly making sure no one was looking around. He knew the School hadn't installed cameras in this room which is good. He crouched down to their level and started to whisper.

"I'm going to get you two out of here. I just need you two to trust me," he said as Max and Fang stared blankly at him. Jeb's eyes gleamed as Max and Fang whispered at one another and sighed. Jeb smiled when Fang nodded. Jeb started to open the cage when the door behind him swung open. Jeb froze and Max and Fang's eyes widened.

"I hope you're not planning on letting them go," said a woman's voice, coming from the door. All of them heard a few sets of shoes coming towards them. Fang scowled at the woman coming towards them. But his eyebrow furrowed at the sight of the other girl. Max and Fang recognized the faces. Anne Walker and Maya (Max's clone).

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


End file.
